Christmas Love
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: James wants to tell Logan he loves him, but can't when it seems like Logan loves Kendall...but when the two end up under a mistletoe what will happen? Thanks to Lauren for the idea. Hope it's any good.


**Okay, the Holiday Jagan! =D this came in fourth in my poll. I'd like to thank the wonderful OutcastOnTheCountOfInsanity A.K.A , A.K.A Lauren for giving me this idea/a Summary for this one, without her I'd prolly still be writing this. THANK YOU GIIIIRL! *hands big chocolate pie that says THANK YOU in edible purple glitter***

**Disclaimer: I always forget these but it's kinda OBVIOUS I don't own Schmidt, Henderson, Maslow or Pena, cuz else I wouldn't be here. XD But seriously though, I own ZIT, ZERO, NADA!**

_James P.o.V_

I stood in front of the mirror. Today's the day. I'm gonna tell him how I feel. The moment I catch him alone, the moment it's just the two of us, I WILL tell him. I will tell him I love him, I will confess and I will not run away or chicken out.

"Oh, who am I kidding." I mutter as my shoulders slump.

"James, seriously, stop talking to yourself." I hear Carlos say as he walks out of our bathroom.

"Whatever." I say, walking to my bed and falling onto it face first, not caring about my hair for once.

"Trying to talk courage into yourself?"

"Yes." came my muffled reply.

"Just go for it." he tells me.

"No." I reply. You see, I'm crushing on none other than THE Logan Mitchell and I haven't told anyone except for Carlos. Who is surprisingly well at hiding secrets. Well just this secret really.

"Suit yourself. I'm gonna go find out what that smell is." he says and starts for the door.

I lift my head, "Momma-k is making Christmas dinner remember? It's Christmas Eve." I then let it fall back on the mattress.

"Oh, right." he mutters, "Come on, let's see if she needs help." he says and I reluctantly get up, fix my hair and follow him out.

"No." she said as soon as we enter the kitchen.

"We didn't ask anything... yet..." Carlos says.

"I know you're gonna ask the same thing as Logan, but there's nothing to help me with. If I need anything I'll call for you guys." she explains.

"Isn't there ANYTHING?" Carlos asks desperately. She seems to consider something.

"Well, Not for James, but you? There might just be something you can do for me."

"What? Why not James?" Carlos questions. Did he realize I'm not in the mood for cooking? Besides I need to protect my hair.

"Because this is something only you can do, and aren't allowed to cuz of obvious reasons, but since it's this certain thing and you won't let anyone help with that. So I figured since it's Christmas..." she drags on, my mouth formed an 'o' as I got what she was getting at, and at thew look on Carlos' face, he too.

"You mean..." Carlos mumbles.

"Yes, I want you to make your famous cake."

"It's not exactly a cake." Carlos corrects.

"Yeah, well you have yet to name it so we go by famous cake."

"Famous Dessert would be more accurate." Carlos counters.

"Okay, Famous Dessert." she gives in.

"Okay, so I'll need to-" he starts but is silenced as Mrs. Knight hands him her wallet, "Thanks." he says next and he calls for Kendall.

"What's up?" he says walking out from his and Logan's bedroom.

Carlos grabs his wrist and mine and next thing we know we're being dragged out. "You're coming with me." he simply says and he proceeds down the hallway.

An hour later I'm stumbling inside with a bag of groceries in each of my arms. Carlos following and a struggling Kendall, Who's juggling 3 grocery bags, behind him.

"Why're you..." Logan wonders out loud as he gapes at the three of us.

"I'm making _it_." Carlos simply states and starts to unpack the grocery bags he put on the counter, no room for the ones I'm holding, "Dude." I say, "Make room."

"Done in a sec Jamie, hold on." he says and I groan.

"Guys." Kendall says struggling with the third and navigating himself through the door.

"Let me." Logan says and walks over, taking the third bag from him, smiling as Kendall's face was visible again.

"Thanks Logie." Kendall says smiling back. Was it me or did Logan's smile get bigger? Actually, I've started to notice a lot about Logan whenever he's around Kendall. Could it be that... No, Positive thinking James!

"Next." Carlos states, crumbling the first two bags and throwing them in the trash. I put down mine and walk towards the door. "I'm gonna get the last few." I tell them.

I went to the car and take the last three. I am still thinking about the possibility of him liking Kendall. What do I do if he does? Kendall's my best friend, will it affect our friendship? What about mine and Logan's friendship? I sighed as I close the trunk with my foot somehow.

I walk through the lobby and press the button of the elevator with the toe of my shoe. Why does it feel like I'm being watched? I adjust the bags in my arms a little and hear a small ding, signaling the elevator arrived, although the third bag, that's resting on top of the other two in my arms started to tilt forward, threatening to fall.

"Whoa, watch out." I hear a very familiar voice say, and the bag got snatched from me. There stood Logan, smiling and holding the bag that nearly fell.

"Thanks." I say, giving him a smile. I was about to step into the elevator when, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

We turn around and see Camille standing there, smirking, and looking plain devious.

"What?" we both ask in confusion. She points above us. We look and see that we're standing under a mistletoe... Me and LOGAN are standing UNDER a MISTLETOE... This is a dream isn't it? I'll wake up and realize I fell asleep in the car don't I?

We looked at each other, I could definitely feel a blush on my face. The strange thing was Logan was blushing beet red too. Does that mean... he likes me or that he's utterly embarrassed?

"What are you guys waiting for?" Jo says, who seemed to magically come from behind Camille.

"I-I … w-well..." Logan stutters.

"It's bad luck not to kiss under the mistletoe." They say in unison.

"I-I know that, but that's just a fairy tale." he explains, being his smart self. OH how I love that side of him.

"I thought you were in the GOOD luck patrol? Not the BAD luck patrol." Camille challenges.

"S-so what?" Logan says, trying to sound unfazed.

I took a deep breath, "Come on Logie, let's not be rude to the ladies. And you know I really hate bad luck. I'm also pretty sure you do too."

"W-what?" Logan said.

"Just one kiss." I assure him, now I know for sure. He doesn't feel for me. If he's this reluctant to kiss me. Then I guess I can live after this as just his friend. It'll hurt but... what can I do really? He seems to try to make up another excuse so I take the initiative and lean down, connecting our lips, closing my eyes.

I make it sweet and short, and I think I even felt him kiss back, but I don't linger long enough to find out. I pull back and smile at him, then turn to the two onlookers.

"Satisfied?" I ask them they stare wide eyed at us, mouths half open.

"He actually did it." Camille states, I roll my eyes, and pull Logan into the elevator with me. It's not a good thing to keep Carlos waiting after all.

The ride up is silent. Awkward really. I just ruined our friendship didn't I?

"W-Why do you think they wanted us to kiss so badly?" Logan asks as he tries to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I may know a lot about girls, but not even I have solved that mystery." I say, in an overly British accent, trying to sound like some private investigator. It made him chuckle.

"Why did you... do it?" he ask, his voice barely there.

The elevator dings and we step out. "You know them they wouldn't stop harassing us."

"That all?" he asks, voice little and soft.

This is your chance James, don't screw it up.

"No." I tell him honestly.

"What other reason?" he asks, something that looks like hope flickers in his eyes.

"I... I like... No, I love you Logan Mitchell." I manage to get out, stopping in my tracks and staring him in the eye. He just stands there and stares at me in surprise for a few seconds.

"R-really?" he asks me, in an almost scared tone.

"Yes. And I understand if you don't feel the same way but-" I start but before I can finish his lips are on mine.

I almost drop the bags in my arms, but I manage to keep them there. I kiss back with all the love in me.

"I love you too, James Diamond." he says as he pulls back, a big smile on his face, which is mirrored on mine, maybe even bigger.

"You don't know how long I waited to hear those words." I mumble more to no one in particular.

"Ditto, _baby._" he says, and my knees go weak. I feel like such a school girl right now.

"I like the sound of that, Logie-Bear." I say, making him blush. I smile at him lovingly. "Let's go, before Carlos explodes." I tell him and we make our way down the hall, a little skip in my steps, as I'm overwhelmed with joy.

We arrived at the apartment and we set the bags on the counter, leaving Carlos to unpack. We make our way to the couch and sit down, huddled up together, his head on my shoulder as I turn on the TV.

"I could get used to this." I comment.

"Me too." Logan agrees with me.

"Well, well, well." I hear a familiar voice comment. And I blush a little, putting an arm around Logan when he's about to pull away, pulling him close to me.

"Yes, Carlos?" I ask said boy.

"Finally told him did you?" he asks me.

"Actually." I start.

"Camille and Jo made us kiss under a mistletoe." Logan finishes.

"Oh really now?" he says. Logan blushes beet red and I smile and nod at him, then I turn Logan's head towards me and kiss him full on the lips, making Carlos smile at us.

"Weren't you cooking?" I ask as I pull away and look pointedly at him

"Yes, just checkin up on you, I guess." he says and sticks his tongue out.

"Well go back to the cooking!" I tell him and shoo him out. When he's gone I pull Logan close to me and kiss him again.

"This is the best Christmas ever. Can't wait for tomorrow. I'll give you a special treatment." I tell him.

"I agree, and what kind of special treatment?" he asks curiously.

"You know, all the couply things for Christmas? Breakfast in bed, nice and cozy cuddling, preparing a bubble bath for you, maybe a massage afterwards?" I tell him.

"Hmmm sounds nice. Never took you for a romantic."

"There're plenty of things you don't know about me yet." I tell him.

"Well I can't wait to find out." he states and we settle back to watch a Christmas movie.

**That's it guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review.**


End file.
